


Tread the Night

by aprilreign



Series: Tales from Dell [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sleepwalking, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor shot his head up in disbelief, finding himself sprawled out like a rug under his favorite tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tread the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my characters, they belong to Tolkien Estates.

 

 

_**'You may enter.' Elrond answered, not even looking up from his workbench. He was grinding herbs in a rough, stone bowl with an occasional glance or two at a rather imposing book. It looked fairly new with fine, tan, deerskin leather, and silver interlocking rings which Elrond could remove easily to add pages for updates. He also gripped a small, ragged, black booklet as he poured the ingredients from the bowl into a large beaker of boiling green liquid, which turned a darker shade of green.** _

_**'Don't you have assistants for that?' The counselor asked, looking a bit put out.** _

_**'Yes but this is a very difficult recipe to create. I only trust one other than myself to replicate this antidote and she is on holiday. Besides, I enjoy it.' Elrond admitted as he continued to work. 'What brings you here, mellon nin?'** _

_**'It happened again.'** _

_**Elrond looked up from his work to meet Erestor's silver eyes.** _

_**'I was pouring over some council notes and agendas. I don't even remember laying down to go to sleep. Lindir found me roaming the halls. He said I gave him a fright,' Erestor sighs, 'I...I can not go on like this.'** _

_**Taking in Erestor's appearance, Elrond observes that the elf's hair is tangled here and there, his robe was bottoned unevenly and that the sleep was not washed from his sleepy eyes. (This is not like him.) He thought.** _

_**'Do I need an assistant?' Elrond scoffed, repeating Erestor's earlier question. 'You are overworked, I'm assigning you an assistant and you can sleep with me tonite.' He added with a smile.**_

_**Erestore took a double take. Mandos Halls Elrond! I will not be subjected to an indecent proposal! How cou....you can't just hop in the sack with your patients or friends or whatever we are!** _

_**Elrond's attempt at lightening the other elf's mood failed utterly. Grinning the lord raised his hand to silence Erestor's rant.** _

_**Come, come now, you misunderstand. I meant I have a rather large bed in which we can sleep separately. I'll keep a close eye on you, to keep you from wandering off and we both will sleep easier knowing that you are safe.** _

_**As if he had not heard a single word of what Elrond said, 'And that's not inappropriate? That would be...awkward! I'd be imposing. 'Thank you, but no,' after a long pause, 'I should be going now?'** _

_**As his hand touched the doorknob, he realized what his friend suggested, made sense. He felt silly, jumping to conclusions that Elrond was coming onto him. A larger hand came down lightly over Erestor's. 'Nevermind persuading me.' He said indignantly to the door. Not even trying to exit.** _

_**Elrond said with a professional tone, 'I promise, I was not being mischievous. I want you to be safe. If you care not to do this, I understand. I am not offended. I will find another way, yes? And if you should change your mind, the offer still  remains.'** _

_**Erestor mumbled incoherently and tilted his head in acknowledgment and managed to squeeze through the door ungraciously.** _

 

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~** _

 

_**Two nights later.** _

_**Erestor began to stir, listening to the dawning of birdsong...which was very loud. He coaxed one eye open to see a half dozen tiny orioles hopping around in the grass.** _

_**'Grass!' Erestor's head shot up, and with a moan of disbelief. He found himself sprawled out like a rug under one of his favorite trees in one of Elrond's gardens, in his breeches no less. (Elrond is an early bird, ugh!) He thought. (He may already awoken and perhaps seen him laying about from his terrace.) No matter, the shadow of night still lingered and Erestor sprinted in earnest to his quarters to avoid any I-told-you-so's from his lord.** _

_**The next night, Erestor was bogged down with paperwork. A perfect excuse not to sleep. He will work through the night.** _

_**Eresor was irritated. There was a loud rushing sound. Trying to tuck his head under a pillow to soundproof his sensitive ears from the churning noise, he bumped his head causing him to wake immediately. To his horror, leaning over with his but stuck out, his head was resting on a railing of a terrace! The terrace of the Hall of Fire! It stood above the deep valley and neighboring waterfalls. If Erestor's face could become paler it would but the lack of sleep from the night before gave him an already deathly white appearance.** _

_**Feeling very alarmed that he could have fallen to his death, his stomach became queazy and before he could think, he hurled up last night's meal over the railing.** _

_**Elrond passed the entrance of the hall coming from the kitchens with his breakfast. He heard someone wretching and stopped in his tracks to see who was ill. Panic swept over him as he discovered it was Erestor. He dropped his plate to crash on the floor as he ran to help his friend. He slid to a halt, he was unsure if Erestor was conscious or not.** _

_**'Erestor? It's me, Elrond.' He announced loud enough over the rushing water for him to hear. Carefully and slowly he approached the elf.** _

_**Leaning up, holding the back of his sleeve to his mouth, Erestor looked at Elrond in anguish as tears began to fall. Sinking to the floor, the tall elf began to sob. Kneeling with him, Elrond was momentarily at a loss for word. (How about that) he mused. It was very serious if his friend was reduced to this level of vulnerability.**_

_**'I'm here mellon, I'm here. Elrond whispered soft words of comfort into the other's ear, rubbing his back to calm him down, The trembling lessened and the sobs faded to deep breathing.** _

_**Elrond leaned back to look at Erestor and lifted his face, the healer could see the fear in his bloodshot, silver eyes. 'Everything is alright, yes?** _

_**Erestore nodded.** _

_**'Come, get some sleep. I will take care of you.'** _

_**The peredhel arose pulling his friend up with him. He gives him a moment to compose himself and both quickly left the hall and headed to Elrond's chambers.** _

 

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~** _

 

_**Gently, Elrond coaxed Erestor into the cozy room. He guided him by the small of his back and the fatigued elf sat on the bed. He watched Elrond approach a table. A smaller version of the workbench in his healing room. Retrieving a kettle from the fireplace, he prepared tea for the both of them and added a teaspoon of medicine to only one mug.** _

_**'This is for you.' Elrond offered.** _

_**'Will it help?**_ _ **'**_  

_**'It will help.'** _

_**Drinking as much as he could, he returned the mug to the tray and immediately felt the effects of the elixir.** _

_**'Forgive me Elrond. My pride will be my undoing.'** _

_**Placing his hand over his friend's heart, 'I am always here when you need me.** _

_**'Oh, and Elrond?'** _

_**'Yes?'** _

_**'I need no assistant.' He managed to say before quietly drifting off.** _

 

_**~Fin~** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do Elrond as the sleepwalker initially, but I felt Celebrian would be better to console or help him instead of Lindir or Erestor. May add that to another series. I luv showing strong characters with moments of weakness with a bit of humor lol.


End file.
